


Frozen Sabotage

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Attempted break-ins, Comic-Con, Conventions, F/M, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A convention full of fun takes a turn when sabotage and accidents happen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next mystery at long last. I admit to wanting to revisit conventions, the fact that Frozen and Star War movies are coming out this year gave me the idea to base my next mystery. You fans will have to wait a bit for the Star Wars one. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives and friends go to a convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next fic. I'll be switching to HTH next.

** _the den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Derek and Stiles got everyone together in the den of the penthouse. Their families and neighbors were there. They looked at Derek and Stiles curiously.

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

"We have 14 tickets to the Frozen convention. Who wants to go?" Stiles asked. Excited chatter broke out as several persons jumped up...

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were cuddled up in their bedroom. They had managed to wrangle the kids into bed. 

"Did you call the school about Lottie and Wanda?" Bucky asked.

"Done." Steve answered.

"Packed their bags?" Bucky checked.

"The girls are old enough to pack for themselves. I got their suitcases out." Steve admitted. They talked for a hour or so until it grew late. So they turned the light off...

* * *

** _conference center, Saratoga Springs, New York;  
_ **

Crew members were setting up for the Frozen convention. Tables were brought out. Booths were placed around the room. There would be a Concession stand. In addition to a photo booth. The ticket booth was at the front.

Bags of memorabilia were opened and items brought out to place on top of tables. The director in charge of the convention turned to his right hand woman.

"Do you have the tape?" he asked.

"Yes," came the reply. A certain tape was shown.

"Keep it safe, it's the only trailer we have." the director instructed.

"Gotcha." the woman nodded. Then they went to get the theater ready...


	2. Saratoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get to their vacation destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I'm finally back with ch 1. Sorry, I got sidetracked with some stuff. Time management is easier said than done, especially when you discover new mystery tv shows and try to juggle hours of binge watching with writing new chapters...Yes, I'm a huge fan of mystery tv shows, mainly the British based ones. Anyway! The last week I finally caught up and am nearly done with this fic. Enjoy.

** _Saratoga Springs, Saratoga, New York;_ **

The train arrived in Saratoga Springs. The group of Derek, Stiles, Kira, Erica, Heather, Danielle, Scott, Allison, Ryan, Alicia, Lottie, Carmen, Wanda, and Cheyenne stepped down from the train with their bags and looked around.

"This place looks familiar." Erica commented.

"That's because we were here before for the Fantastic Beasts con." came the reply.

"Oh, does this mean that we are staying at the same hotel as before?" Scott wanted to know.

"Yes." Stiles replied. After receiving their luggage they left the train station and headed to the lodge...

* * *

The young adults got the kids from their rooms and went sightseeing. They visited the Saratoga Spa State park; a park with mineral hot springs and a performing arts center. The group opted for the performing arts center. They bought tickets to the local jazz festival. They had fun listening and dancing to the bands that performed. They left the center discussing the jazz music.

* * *

A hour later, Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Allison went to a bistro for their lunch date. They ordered sandwiches and salad. They caught up with each other over their meal. When they finished eating, they bought some cookies and left.

* * *

That evening, the detectives and their friends took the girls out to a pizzeria for dinner. They ordered regular, diet, and sprite. They shared cheese and veggie pizzas with garlic bread and caesar salads. They laughed and talked over their dinner about their future plans. It was a wonderful beginning to their vacation.

* * *

** _girls' suite, Six Flags Great Escape Adventure Lodge;_ **

Boyd and Erica talked over skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"How are you doing?" Boyd wanted to know.

"We arrived safely." came the reply.

"That's great! So tomorrow, you're headed to the convention?" Boyd asked.

"Right. We're going to buy souvenirs and hopefully find out some more about the plot of Frozen 2." Erica declared. They talked until it was time to say goodbye. They blew kisses to each other and logged off.


	3. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the young adults are vacationing, the students continue their studies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next. SR will be updated tmw along with some chapters of FS.

While the detectives and their friends were getting settled in at the lodge, the remaining detectives went about their usual routine at the agency. They did paperwork and updated their files. Then Helen got out the calendar,

"Tell me your summer plans. Which ones out of you are going to be out of town for the summer? Who will stay?" she wanted to know. Instantly, they surrounded her.

"Sit down and tell me one at a time." Helen requested. So they sat down and the conservation got started...

* * *

The next day, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam got together to study for finals. They brought their books and study guides. They also had snacks and water. 

"Let's do this!" they declared. They needed to cram as much as possible especially if they wanted to graduate with high honors.

* * *

** _Malia's bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Malia and Kira talked over skype. They beamed at each other. They were overjoyed to be talking.

"So have you visited the convention yet?" Malia was saying.

"Not yet. But I'll be bringing home gifts." Kira vowed.

"I'll be looking forwards to that." Malia smiled.

* * *

** _dining room, Hale penthouse;  
_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Rogers-Barnes families got together with Chris, Rose, Isaac, and Camden. Dinner was chicken on the BQ with white corn, salad, and glazed carrots. They had water to drink.

They smiled and talked over their delicious meal. When they finished, they helped clean. Then Rose brought out a no bake frozen raspberry dessert with a chocolate crust.

"Here's dessert." she announced. Everyone went running.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked about their day.

"So what do you want to do while the girls minus Aurora are gone?" Steve was saying.

"I wrote up a list." Bucky mentioned as he got out said list and handed it to his husband. Steve took it and started reading. He broke in a wide smile.

"I love those ideas." he smiled.

"I thought you would" Bucky replied as he kissed his husband. They relaxed into the bed as they basked in the comfort.


	4. Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives hear about the archive break in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4-6 will be posted tmw. Enjoy.

Derek, Stiles, and their friends took the girls to visit the Frozen convention. They arrived at the building where the con was taking place. After they handed over their tickets, they got their hands stamped. Then they entered the room and looked around.

They spotted the concession stand. Tables and booths were filled with Frozen memorabilia from t-shirts to dolls.

"Wow!" they chorused.

* * *

** _Frozen convention;  
_ **

The group was walking from booth to booth looking at the merchandise. The girls didn't want to leave the table filled with dolls, toys, and figurines. Ryan was interested in the novels and comic books. Wanda looked at the coloring and sticker books. All of sudden, a commotion nearby attracted their attention...

* * *

A few hours later, a group of people met up. Their names were Axel, Maverick, Tristan, Xavier, Evelyn, Hazel, Savannah, and Willow. Their emotions were all over the place from excitement to nervousness.

"Did you hear the news?" Hazel asked everyone.

"No, what happened?" Maverick asked.

"Someone was caught breaking in the archives!" Savannah announced. Their eyes locked on her.

"Do you know who?" Axel wanted to know. Savannah shook her head.

"Nope. They got away. Security are more ramped up now." she declared. They traded looks. This wasn't good.

* * *

That evening, the detectives and their friends took the girls out to a steakhouse for dinner. They ordered either loaded potato soup or steak or steak kehobs with mixed vegetables on the side. The mood was merry as they talked over their delicious and filling dinner. When they finished, they hailed the waiter for the dessert menu.

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' hotel suite;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their hotel suite. Ryan and Cheyenne had went for a swim in the water park with Scott and Allison. So the couple had some time to themselves. They cuddled up together as they talked about their day.

"The break in was strange." Stiles was saying.

"I was really hoping for a break." Derek was disappointed.

"At least this case isn't going to be a murder mystery. With all the security, it's going to be pretty much impossible for a murder to be pulled off." Stiles reasoned.

"There is that." Derek had to admit. They resumed cuddling as they tried to relax.


	5. Felony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Erica discuss the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5-7 will be posted later.  
I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

Derek, Stiles, Kira, Erica, Scott, and Allison arrived at the offices and offered their aid. After being given the green light, they started their investigation by visiting the archive room. They carefully examined the lock while asking the security guards questions.

"Can you please walk us through the precautions you took?" they asked.

* * *

** _Frozen convention;_ **

Heather, and Danielle took their charges to explore the convention. They finished visiting the remaining booths. Then they visited the theater to watch the Frozen 2 trailer. 

"Wow!" they marveled as the trailer captured their attention.

"I really want to watch the movie now." Ryan declared.

"Agreed." they nodded.

"Who will watch the movie with me though?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Me!" Lottie and Wanda chorused.

"Ask your parents to bring you." Heather giggled.

"We might be too busy, but I'm sure your friends will be willing if you ask." Danielle added. The younger kids and teens brightened. They couldn't wait.

* * *

** _girls' suite, Six Flags Great Escape Adventure Lodge;  
_ **

Boyd and Erica talked over skype. They smiled as they caught up with each other.

"We have a case. Someone tried to break in the archive room." Erica was saying.

"Compared to our past cases, that's surprisingly tame." Boyd noted.

"It isn't that surprising, there's heavy security here. And now there's increased measures." Erica nodded.

"It would be extremely risky and shocking if anyone managed to pull off a felony under their noses." Boyd replied.

"Right. They have alarms set to go off if anything unauthorized is taken out of the building without being paid and checked out. They also have X-ray machines to make sure that no weapons or suspicious items are brought in." Erica responded. They talked for hours until it grew late. They blew kisses and waved before logging off.

* * *

That evening, the group went to dinner at the hotel restaurant. They enjoyed themselves as they filled their plates at the salad bar. There were veggies, fruits, dried salad croutons, shredded cheese, legumes, boiled eggs and various types of salad dressings. Other foods consisted of chocolate pudding, cottage cheese, cold pasta salads, and soup.

After filling their plates, the group returned to their table and sat down.

"If you want dessert, you need to limit your intake." Stiles cautioned.

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' suite;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up as they basked in each other's warmth. They laid down and relaxed into their bed as they talked about their day.

"We have a pretty good start so far." Derek was saying.

"Right, I just hope we find out who our wannabe thief is before the con ends." Stiles had to agree.

"We should be able to find them." Derek reassured. They smiled as they cuddled some more.


	6. Postcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sends a card to Malia, Cora, and Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-7 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but i got sidetracked with something else. Good news-I have several chapters ready for posting.

The detectives were enjoying a routine day when the mail arrived. Helen picked up the mail and returned to the agency with a postcard.

"Here's something for you guys." she announced. Isaac, Cora, and Malia stood up and took the card to read.

"It's from Derek and the others." Malia mentioned.

"They have a case." Cora added.

"What?!" they were shocked.

"Great, we're a magnet for trouble!" Isaac grumbled.

* * *

** _Summerfield residence;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros hosted a get together. Their siblings plus cousin Galadriel arrived. After they were seated, Maglor told them all about his New Orleans experience. He handed out pictures all the while. Everyone oohed and aahed over the pictures.

"There was murder and mayhem happening there." Maglor revealed.

"Tell us more please." Curufin requested. So Maglor started to explain.

* * *

** _Malia's bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Malia and Kira talked over skype. They smiled at each other as they took turns filling their girlfriend in on what was currently happening.

"A case?" Malia asked.

"Yes, compared to our previous cases, this one is tame." Kira answered.

"Tell me more, please." Malia requested.

"Here goes." Kira said as she began her tale...

* * *

** _the den, Rogers-Barnes residence;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family had face time. Bucky and Steve sat on the sofa with a tablet. The kids crowded around them as they took turns waving hello to their sisters.

"Good morning, girls!" Steve beamed.

"Please tell us, how is your holiday going?" Bucky added. Lottie and Wanda started talking at once.

"One at a time, please!" Steve called. So the girls slowed down and Lottie started to talk...

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes residence;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They curled up on their bed as they spooned. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve as they relaxed into their bed. They needed the comfort.  



	7. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find a surprising fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next. The rest of the remaining chapters will be posted later.

The detectives resumed their investigation. The clues were leading up to them suspecting that the attempted theft was an inside job.

"Now we know for sure, it is an inside job. We can narrow down the suspect pool." Erica said.

"We need to put together a suspect list though." Kira cautioned.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went to watch the live action version of Disney's Aladdin. After they brought popcorn, soda, and snacks, they found their seats and sat down. From start to end, the plot had them captivated. They hummed or sang along to the songs. When the credits rolled, they left the theater discussing the movie.

* * *

** _Roosevelt Baths spa, Saratoga Spa State Park;_ **

The group returned to Saratoga Spa State Park. This time they visited the spa. They enjoyed trying out the mineral baths and getting treatments. The girls received body massages, facials, manicures and pedicures, got their hair cut/styled, and their bodies waxed. The younger girls learned how to apply makeup. 

Derek, Stiles, and Scott enjoyed the body massages and tried out the acupuncture treatments. After they finished bathing and got their hair cut, they attended a yoga class. Overall, everyone had fun.

* * *

That evening, the group went out to a diner for dinner. The kids got grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup and salad. The detectives and their friends opted for sandwiches, salad, or fried chicken with veggies. Cheyenne and Alicia opted for either waffles or pancakes. Ryan decided that she wanted soup and salad.

"Breakfast food also works as dinner fare." Cheyenne defended her logic.

"Okay, whatever. Save your appetites for if you want dessert." Derek responded.

"Yay!" the girls cheered as they dug into their food. When it was time for dessert, they looked at the dessert menu eagerly...

* * *

** _girls' suite;_ **

Boyd and Erica talked over skype. They smiled at each other as they spoke.

"How's the investigation going?" Boyd asked.

"It looks like an inside job. Good thing, we now have an avenue to explore while putting together that suspect list." Erica nodded.

"Good for you." Boyd smiled. They talked until the hour grew late. Then they blew kisses before logging off.


	8. Narrow It Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives work on the suspect list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted later.

The group went to the lounge to eat breakfast. There were scrambled eggs, sausages, fruit, oatmeal, cereal, yogurt, bagels, and waffles. The drink options consisted of hot tea, coffee, milk, apple and orange juice. There was even water. The group was super excited and dug into their meals as they discussed their respective plans for the day.

"I can't wait!" Lottie cheered.

* * *

** _Frozen convention;_ **

Danielle and Heather took the girls to explore the convention. They found booths full of Frozen memorabilia. They checked out the junior novelizations and picture books. There were even comic and cine manga full of colorful pages. The titles were; Frozen, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Frozen Fever, and Frozen: Northern Lights. 

They also looked at other souvenirs; posters, buttons, pencils & pens, erasers, bags, coffee mugs, and long sleeved shirts.

"Decide what you want to get. Plus we need to get souvenirs." Heather said. So the girls got started...

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' suite;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They needed to put together that suspect list. So they shared their findings, before they got started.

"We have a list of suspects." Erica started, then she went down the list.

"We have Axel, Maverick, Tristan, Xavier, Evelyn, Hazel, Savannah, and Willow." Kira added.

"That's a lot of suspects." Scott mentioned.

"We'll narrow them down." Stiles reassured his best male friend.

* * *

** _girls' suite;_ **

Kira talked with her parents over skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Ken asked.

"Another case." Kira sighed. They talked until it grew late, so they waved goodbye.

"Stay safe! Love you!" they called as they logged off.

* * *

The next day, Derek and Stiles visited Panera Bread for lunch. They got sandwiches, mac n' cheese, and chips. They got coke to drink and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. They flirted and ate their meal. As they finished up, Derek and Stiles kissed softly.


	9. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples and friends have fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-the epi will be posted next.

Three days later, the detectives held another meeting. Ten merchandise stands had been destroyed and had to be either rebuilt or fixed. The convention organizers got a letter. When they read further, they were horrified to discover the letter demanded 10 million or the accidents would continue and get worse.

"It's an extortion threat!" they exclaimed.

"We cannot afford this." they sighed. The detectives were brought in and shown the letter.

"We are hiring you to find out whom is behind this." they said.

"We'll find out who is behind it." Derek responded.

* * *

** _theater, Frozen Convention;_ **

The group watched Olaf's Frozen Adventure. They watched as Olaf and Sven went on a mission to find out about holiday traditions. Christmas, Hanukkah, and winter solstice traditions were revealed one by one. They gasped when Sven and Olaf was separated and screamed when Olaf was cornered by wolves. They cheered when Olaf succeeded into his escape. When the credits rolled, the group left the theater discussing the traditions...

* * *

** _Saratoga Winery;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Scott, and Allison went to the local winery for their date. They had bread and cheese as they sampled wines from the winery. There were red and white wines. They had fun trying out the local flavors.

"This was a great date." Allison beamed.

* * *

That evening, the group ordered Chinese food for dinner. They got dim sums, egg rolls, fried and white rice, beef, chicken, and shrimp with veggies. They were in a very happy mood.

"This is so perfect." they declared.

* * *

** _girls' suite;_ **

Boyd and Erica talked over skype. They beamed as they spent time catching up with each other. They talked until it grew late. When it was time to say goodbye, they blew kisses to the other person before logging off.  



	10. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have to move fast to stop the sabotage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. The remaining chapters will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives had a meeting to discuss their findings. The suspect list was greatly reduced in number. Sadly, they were unable to figure out whom was behind the incidents.

"We're down to Tristan, Savannah, and Willow." Erica was saying.

"They all have reason to want to see the con fail." Scott commented.

"It would mean their booths would be successful." Kira had to agree.

* * *

** _National Museum of Dance & Hall of Fame, Saratoga Spa State Park, Saratoga Springs;_ **

The group went to see the National Museum of Dance and Hall of Fame. They went from exhibit to exhibit and looked at the posters, portraits, photographs of dancers, films, and costumes that showcased dances and choreography. A special permanent exhibit covered the history of the building that housed the museum. There was even an exhibit for children where they could learn about dances hands on. The exhibit had a stage and costumes for playing dress up, an interactive dance game, hula hoops and other balance toys, a reading corner, and much more.

The Hall of Fame had photographs and bios of the persons listed. There were dancers, choreographers, artistic directors, designers, composers, and critics that had made their mark and contributed to the dance. Each year the list was updated as new names were added. Costumes, photographs, and other artifacts were showcased.

"This is so cool!" Lottie marveled.

* * *

While the group were sightseeing, Tristan, Savannah, and Willow met up. They were nervous.

"What are we going to say?" they asked.

"Nothing." came the reply.

"Keep your mouths shut." Tristan declared as they went their separate ways.

* * *

** _convention building;_ **

The group returned to the convention building for a potluck dinner. Dinner consisted of roast beef with side dishes. The side dishes were; mashed potatoes, fluffy dinner rolls, roasted green beans, cinnamon applesauce, and egg noodles. There were water or soda drinks. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake.

They were smiling and in a happy mood as they got to meet the cast of Frozen. They smiled as they chatted away with the voice actors and actresses.

"Let's get their autographs!" Cheyenne cheered.

* * *

While their friends were busy, the detectives decided to explore the convention a bit more. They had to finish their shopping after all. They were walking through the building when they heard something. They went to check it out.

The saboteur was up to no good yet again. They had returned to do something. They were hard at work when they were grabbed,

"Now, tell us what you are up to!" Stiles announced.


	11. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan is cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-the epi will be posted next.

The detectives had the culprit completely surrounded. They refused to get them get space to move. The culprit glared at them, as they were revealed to be Tristan. Tristan seethed all the while.

"You ruined everything!" he shouted.

"You started it when you tried to spoil the convention for your selfish reasons." came the reply.

"Now, you'll have to learn from your mistakes and explain it all to a judge." Stiles declared.

* * *

Tension filled the air as Tristan fumed and glared. The detectives were unfazed.

"I wanted to have every fan at my stand." Tristan began. They raised their eyebrows.

"Play fair next time." Allison replied. Tristan wasn't done, not by a long shot,

"Frozen 2 would be big. The film would make plenty of money when I made copies, I just needed a copy in order." he added. They looked at him in disgust.

"That's awful. Piracy is illegal." Erica declared. Tristan backed up and threw a smoke bomb. He took his chance to escape as the detectives coughed. He got mixed into the crowd.

* * *

A few minutes later, the detectives found the security team patrolling. They hailed them, and the security team came over.

"Tristan Moore is the saboteur but he escaped." they announced.

"We're on it." they said. The detectives then handed over a tape cassette.

"Here's his confession in case he tries to deny it." they added.

"We'll listen to this carefully." they promised.

"Thank you." Derek said as they took their leave.

* * *

About a hour later, a pair of security guards brought Tristan to the security office.

"We found him! He was searching through the archive room." a guard said. Tristan was then arrested for attempted theft and property damage.

"Additional charges are pending." an officer said.

"Come on. You've done enough damage." his partner added.

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' hotel suite;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their hotel suite. Ryan and Cheyenne had headed to the girls' suite to play Clue. Scott and Allison had went out for coffee.

"Now we can enjoy our remaining vacation." Stiles smiled.

"Yes, we can. We need to finish shopping for souvenirs." Derek nodded. They smiled and cuddled. Peace and relaxation at long last.


	12. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The organizers talk to the attendees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

The organizers had to deal with the fallout. So they made an announcement.

"We have found the saboteur and turned him over to the police." they announced.

"Oh, thank goodness!" they sighed.

"We can now enjoy the convention." the personnel and visitors smiled.

* * *

** _Saratoga Racetrack Course;_ **

The group went to visit the racetrack. They got to see Whitney Viewing Stand; a landmark from the 18th century. Said landmark could be found at the Oklahoma training course across the street. Then they joined one of the guided tours and learned about the history of the racetrack. They even got to see the horses in action. They marveled at the architecture, landscapes, and traditions. 

"Wow!" they said.

* * *

The next day, the group took a day off from the con and went to the indoor water park at the lodge. They explored the tree house and enjoyed the many features there. They surfed waves on boards, rode through tunnels on tubes, and floated down the lazy river. They made certain to visit all of the slides.

They had fun getting soaked from the buckets and waterfalls. While the kids explored the tree house, the adults visited the warm water spa and soaked into the warmth.

"We need to come back another time." Stiles declared.

* * *

** _girls' suite;_ **

That evening, the group got a deli platter and brought it up to their suite. Everyone gathered in the girls suite and cleared the counters before placing the platters there. They got potato salad, a fruit platter, coleslaw with soda drinks. The options were; sprite, regular and diet cokes. They also got white and rye bread.

The deli tray consisted of swiss, cheddar, monterey jack, and american yellow cheese. The meat options were ham, turkey, roast beef and corned beef. The fruit platter consisted of grapes, kiwi slices, pineapples, strawberries, melon, and cantaloupe.

"You can make your own sandwiches with those meats and cheeses." Stiles explained.

"Thank you!" the girls smiled. Ryan was already at work, putting together her own sandwiches. The girls joined her and started making their own sandwiches. Then they went to pick their sides. When they were done, the adults filled their own plates. Then they sat down to eat.

* * *

** _girls' suite;_ **

Boyd and Erica talked over Skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"We caught the saboteur. We are now enjoying the remainder of our vacation." Erica was saying.

"That's great!" Boyd beamed. They talked for hours. When it was time to say goodbye, they waved before logging off.


	13. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family and friends have dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

The group went to visit the Broadway historic district. There were restaurants, art galleries, boutiques, spas, and bars. They visited an art gallery and looked at the paintings and sculptures. They enjoyed themselves.

"Let's do that again." they smiled.

* * *

One day, the couples went to Congress Park for their double date. They strolled along the paths and visited all of the gardens and fountains then took a ride on the local Carousel.

"There's nothing like this." Scott smiled.

* * *

** _girls' suite;_ **

Allison took out a tablet and contacted Bucky and Steve. When the tablet was set up, Lottie and Wanda face timed with their family. They were overjoyed to see each other.

"How are you girls?" Bucky asked.

"We're fine. We're having fun." Wanda chirped.

"We got lots of stuff. We'll be home soon." Lottie smiled. Allison left them to catch up.

* * *

** _convention building;_ **

The group received a special invitation to the convention center. So they returned. When they showed their invitation at the front desk, they were shown to a conference room where a table had been set up. There were boxes and cartons filled with food from Olive Garden. 

Plastic containers were filled with minestrone and chicken gnocchi soups. Other appetizers were spinach-artichoke dip with chips, seafood stuffed mushrooms, Olive Garden's famous house salad, and breadsticks. There were 2-liter regular coke and raspberry lemonade to drink. Coffee and tea also were offered.

The main course options were; fettuccine alfredo, classic lasagna, and shrimp scampi. There was even a special menu for the kids; cheese ravioli or spaghetti with strawberry banana smoothie. They got breadsticks on the side.

Everyone were shocked speechless. After they recovered, they turned to the personnel.

"Thank you. But you didn't have to." Allison said.

"We insist. You saved us from a disaster." came the reply. Knowing they couldn't refuse everyone got a plate and started to fill their plates. Then they sat down to dig in. 

"We were happy to help." Derek smiled. After everyone finished eating, there were more to come. A bag was handed over; it was filled with free pricey souvenirs such as doll plushies and figurines. There were two copies of Olaf's Frozen Adventure dvds, Frozen Northern Light novels, Frozen cine-mangas and comics. On top was an envelope. When they opened it, they found tickets to a preview opening for Frozen 2.

"Wow! Are they for us?" Lottie asked.

"Yes." they smiled. The girls squealed and jumped up and down. Ryan sat down and started flipping through the pages of a comic.

"Can you come with us?" Carmen asked Erica and the others.

"I'll try." Erica replied.

"I plan to." Ryan vowed. She would make time even if she had to clear her calendar! A staff member and retrieved the dessert cartons from the fridge. They returned with a tray of goodies.

"Here's dessert, you decide which ones you prefer." came the reply. The options were dolcini or mini desserts, chocolate brownie lasagna, black tie mousse cake, seasonal Sicilian cheesecake, tiramisu, and lemon cream cake.

"Wow!" they chorused. Ryan put away her comic and went to take a closer look at the dessert tray.

* * *

** _girls' suite;_ **

Malia and Kira talked over skype. They were thrilled to see each other.

"We solved the case and will be home soon." Kira was saying.

"That's great!" Malia replied happily. They talked for hours as they took turns filling the other person in. When the time came to say goodbye, they blew kisses and logged off.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve get time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Haunting of Halloween.

The plane touched down in Queens. A few minutes later, the group filed off the plane. They looked around and sighed into relief.

"We are finally home." Stiles declared.

* * *

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detective agency was bustling as they went around their usual routine. Soon, their friends arrived with bags. They stood up and had a happy reunion. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged. Then the detectives handed out pens, pencils, buttons, and bookmarks to their friends. There was even posters for fans who had been unable to attend.

"Thank you." they smiled.

"It is no problem." came the reply.

* * *

That afternoon, the couples went on a group date to a bakery. They got cupcakes, cookies, and bread. They were smiling and happy. It was a sweet date.

"I love this so much." Corey smiled.

* * *

** _dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Argent, Townsend, and Rogers-Barnes families plus Isaac, Camden, Stiles, and Danielle gathered for dinner. After hugging each other, the returnees handed out souvenirs to their families and friends. Aurora squealed happily at her new Anna doll. The others thanked the group for their new dvds, coffee mugs, and books.

Peter raised his eyebrows at his new Frozen mug showing Elsa and Anna. Camden grinned at his Olaf and Sven figurines.

"Those will make great Christmas decorations." he declared.

"I know, right! I got some for my dad." Stiles replied happily.

"Thank you all." Rose said.

"You're welcome." came the reply. Then they sat down to corned beef sandwiches with potato salad and coleslaw. They smiled as they settled down to catch up over their meal.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed.

"The girls are home at last." Steve was saying.

"I just love the peace and relaxation." Bucky smiled as they kissed. They knew how lucky and loved they were. Only time would tell what the future had in store for them.


End file.
